


KidLaw Drabbles

by Uninspired



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I'm sorry Law, Latino Law, M/M, Modern AU, kidlaw drabbles, panic attack (kinda?), references to past, short little thing idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninspired/pseuds/Uninspired
Summary: Bunch of KidLaw shit. Enjoy.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO.  
> I apologize in advance if Law is very ooc in this,,,, considering the manga or anime never even mention Law having nightmares or anything, I kinda just....did my best. (this is dumb I know)  
> Also Kidd doesn't know what the fuck to do because he isn't the type to comfort someone ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has a nightmare and Kidd isn't helping.

Law knew this was a dream— his disease was cured. It’s been cured for years now. And the Amber Lead disease wasn’t something that someone could relapse from. But that didn’t stop the white blotches from spreading over his normally tan skin. It moved slowly, like wet plaster dripping down a wall. It made him feel stiff whenever it covered his skin, like he was becoming a damn statue. But even with the crawling pace, it was encompassing his bare flesh at an abnormal rate. The disease took years to spread; this was taking minutes.

It had already spread across the lower half of his body, giving his legs and part of his stomach a sickly, white marble look. Inhuman, really. Monstrous—

A white monster. 

Then came the flashes of government officials and Navy officers in gas masks and biohazard suits, holding guns and swords instead of doctors working on a cure. Slaughtering sickly and terrified citizens, even children and infants. Blood was staining their skin, nearly as much as the white from the disease. 

He remembered the dizzying foul stench of rotting corpses as he laid inert under piles of dead bodies, hoping that he would get out of the country that really did become hell on earth. He couldn’t hear anymore screaming or pained wails. How could a country be annihilated so fast?

Like there wasn’t a country in the first place. Like—

••••••

Law was awoken to someone aggressively shaking him. Before he could stop himself, he flung a hand out to strike whoever woke him up. Though, his hit never landed and instead his wrist was caught in an iron grip. He tugged uselessly for a moment until he heard a rough voice.

“Trafalgar, stop. It’s me, you prick.” 

Kidd.

Law paused and he blinked up at Kidd but when he saw the redhead’s expression, his throat constricted. His nightmare came flooding back and he couldn’t breathe. 

What if it wasn’t a nightmare? 

He renewed his struggle to remove his hand from Kidd’s grasp, ignoring the other captain’s protests and cursing. When he succeeded, he shakily pushed the sheets from his sweaty body– he managed to shove Kidd aside as well– and stood up. He wavered on his feet momentarily before he stumbled towards the bathroom, slamming the door open, not caring that the force probably created a dent in the thin wall of the inn. 

He fumbled with the light for a moment but when he turned it on, he froze. His eyes were glued to the mirror in front of him.  
A quick inspection of his skin strengthened the fact that it was only a nightmare. Yet his pulse was still hammering and his hands couldn’t stop trembling. His head felt like it was going to explode and his legs gave out, relief humming through his body. 

He sunk to the floor, his hands still clutching the edge of the counter. He heard heavy footsteps approaching before Kidd spoke up, sounding a bit uncomfortable, probably due to the fact that the other captain never saw him like this before. “What the hell is going on, Trafalgar? You’re actin’ like you saw a ghost or some shit.” 

Law crouched there motionless for a while, waiting for his labored breathing to even out and his pulse to slow. When both happened, he straightened up. But instead of answering Kidd’s question, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and brushed past the baffled redhead. He heard Kidd following close behind, muttering about how Law was such a pain in the ass. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care at that point in time. 

He collapsed back on the stiff bed, closing his eyes. “I had a nightmare.” The Heart pirate captain stated after a brief silence. A snort from Kidd and a gruff “So?” urged him to continue, his voice taut.

“About Flevance and my past...illness.” Law finished, opening his eyes to stare at the other captain who was suddenly very interested in his artificial arm. “I dreamt that the disease returned and I...couldn’t move. Then it turned to the massacre of my home country and—” Law’s words deserted him and he fell silent. Even the normally ‘speaks before he thinks’ Kidd was quiet, picking absentmindedly at the metal on his arm. 

“But that shit is gone now, right? I mean,” he paled as he realized how that sounded and quickly amended his previous statement. “I mean, you cured yourself of the disease so there’s no reason to still be having nightmares about it.” Kidd looked up from his arm to glance at Law and boy oh boy, did he regret that.

If looks could kill.

“Why am I even talking to you about this?” Law growled to himself, rolling onto his side, facing away from the red haired captain. “Forget it.” 

Kidd groaned, glaring at the surgeon’s back. “You know what I meant, you asshole. Stop being so damn moody all the time.” 

Law didn't dignify that with a response. Although, he did twitch when he felt a dip in the bed and a warm body sidling up to his. Kidd’s metal arm slipped around Law’s nude waist, tugging the doctor closer to the redhead’s broad chest. Hot breath rolled over his neck and shoulder, making him shiver. He squirmed in Kidd’s grasp, sending a glare over his shoulder at the grinning captain. 

“Let go of me,” Law growled, a breath hissing out between his teeth when Kidd ignored his protest and kissed his shoulder. He was about kick the asshole out of his room when Kidd tugged Law onto his back and settled over him, his hands sprayed out on either side of his head, fingers bunching up the flimsy sheets. 

A wolfish grin spread across Kidd’s lips and he leaned his head down to mouth at the surgeon’s sweaty neck. “You seem like you could use some...distraction.” The redhead murmured against his skin, causing Law to shudder. 

Law wasn’t sure if Kidd’s next actions were an attempt to cheer the dark haired pirate up a bit or not, but he did stay true to his word. The nightmare drifted from his mind and stayed away for the following three hours.


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd can't keep his eyes off Law who is too sexy for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.  
> Latino Law and Spanish music will be the fucking death of me.
> 
> Sorry that this is so short but I could not help myself.

The first time Eustass Kidd laid eyes on Trafalgar Law, the sexy bastard was moving his hips sinfully to a upbeat Spanish song that Kidd had no fucking clue what was being said.

But he honestly didn’t fucking care about his lack of knowledge regarding the Spanish language since his eyes were riveted to that damn smug Latino bastard. And Kidd knew that Law knew perfectly well what he was doing to the redhead, if the coy looks and the overly suggestive sway of his hips was any damn indication. The tan man rolled his hips in a circle before flashing Kidd a smug smirk, eyes narrowed and burning.

Kidd swore his skin was scorching under the intensity in the other’s golden gaze.

Finally, _finally_ , he lifted his leer from the man’s hips. Though, it wasn’t like he was looking away from the sight in front of him. _Fuck no_. Crimson eyes traveled upwards so he could fully appreciate the way the man’s black t-shirt clung to his lean frame, how his short sleeves revealed black tattoos that curled on tan skin and _goddamnit_ , if the man wasn’t simply _mouthwatering_.

If he was alone with the man, or really, anywhere _but_ the Dressrosa, Kidd would have him writhing under him or pinned against a damned wall. However, it was common knowledge that Trafalgar Law was watched like a goddamn hawk here by his family’s multiple bodyguards-turned bouncers. For good reason, too. The asshole could even have the most chaste men delve into the most _indecent_ thoughts.

And Kidd was the farthest thing from a chaste man.

But Jesus Christ, was getting punched and booted out looking like a good fucking option when the devil himself was raising his tan arms above his head, his hips picking up speed, and his sleeves slipping down, revealing more of his arms.

 _Goddamnit_.

Tattooed hands ran through ink black hair before those long fingers linked behind his head. His chest was beginning to rise and fall more rapidly, sweat causing his skin to fucking glisten. Kidd wanted to hear the man pant and more than anything, he wanted to taste his sweat-slick skin. Damn, the redhead really was too fucking into the man’s shameless display. But who could blame him?

Law twirled his hips, slowly lowering himself so he was nearly crouched, his arms once again rising. And after a few experimental rolls of his hips in that position, Kidd was _gone_.

He ignored the warnings that shrieked in his head as he stalked towards the smirking bastard, pushing his way through the hordes of drunken, panting, and sweaty club patrons. When he reached Law, his hand shot out to grasp a tanned forearm, yanking the man up so he was standing once again.

Though, he froze when an iron grip closed around his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Vergo, an intimidating man who was never seen without his dark shades. The redhead was sure that he was going to get thrown out when a smooth, husky voice spoke.

“Vergo, please leave the man be.” Trafalgar intervened, waving a hand in a dismissive fashion. The emotionless man nodded and released Kidd’s shoulder, who exhaled in sudden relief— he wasn’t even aware that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

When Vergo left, Law flicked a finger against Kidd’s chest in order to regain his attention before he took a step back, his eyelids lowering. He once again whirled his hips in dizzying circles, clapping his hands together occasionally to the beat of the song. The Latino male prowled around Kidd tantalizingly, his hips ever-so-slightly brushing against Kidd at times. The bastard was teasing him.

After one more lap around Kidd, the redhead snapped. Acting more on pure instinct than anything else, he snatched Law by the waist, tugging the man towards him. When the dark-skinned man was flush against Kidd, he rolled his hips forward, grinning widely at the gasp he evoked. He was pleased to see that the man was already slightly flustered, clearly not used to this. “You sexy prick.” Kidd growled near his ear, relishing in the full body shudder it pulled.

Though, he didn’t expect Law to begin _dancing against him_ in retaliation. He couldn’t even call it grinding, really. It had a bit more charm than the mindless and frantic humping he saw other patrons do. He was sashaying his hips to side to side, though he kept the contact with Kidd throughout. Smoldering golden eyes flickered up to lock eyes with Kidd coupled with that damn suggestive smirk.

The dim lights in the club glinted off of the man’s gold loop earrings, and as Kidd rested his hands on Law’s continuously moving hips, he _knew_ he was getting the too-hot-for-his-own-good bastard in his bed tonight, no matter fucking what.


End file.
